Strong
by flabberu
Summary: Hinny, One!Shot —Porque Ginny Weasley, a pesar de todo, era fuerte.


_Ok, llevo semanas con esta idea, que me gustó bastante después de leer un post en tumblr sobre Ginny y lo fuerte que era. _

_Claro que ese post se enfocaba más en... no sé, Ginny siendo independiente, aquí lo mezclo con Hinny porque es mi obsesión y no pude sacarlo de mi mente xDD Me gusta creer que Ginny es alguien independiente, fuerte, pero que necesita un momento para descansar, porque tanta fortaleza al final hace daño (y esto lo digo por experiencia, so idk)._

 _Y bueno, mejor no sigo escribiendo porque sino daré spoilers xDDDDD_

 _Anyway, espero de todo corazón que les guste._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Harry_ _Potter no es mío, lo único mío aquí es la trama que medio pude armar xD._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Hinny, spoilers de varias partes de los libros, posible redacción rara y OoC, idk._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _Quería poner algo más, pero la flojera fue muy grande y me terminó valiendo poto._

* * *

Ginny Weasley era fuerte, porque cuando Harry Potter se le acercó para disculparse —por no darle noticias sobre lo que les sucedía, por ser _semejante_ egoísta y anteponerse a los deseos y propósitos del resto—después de haber finalizado la batalla, con las mejillas llenas de polvo, sangre y sudor, ella sólo le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo abrazó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, quedándose en silencio. Sin hablar de los cientos (quizás miles) de cadáveres, tanto de aliados como de enemigos, sin hablar del dolor (la angustia, el vacío, el sufrimiento) que causaba la muerte de Fred, aquel que la hizo reír hasta llorar durante _tantos_ años y la consoló junto a George cuando nadie más lo hizo, sin hablar de lo mucho que Harry deseaba abrazar a Remus, para así prometerle que sería el mejor padrino del mundo para Teddy, sin hablar de lo destrozados que se veían todos al ver a un compañero (un amigo, un camarada, un conocido) en el suelo lleno de cenizas.

Eran ellos dos, entre las ruinas del castillo de Hogwarts, en medio de llantos y gritos inconsolables.

Harry pensó que Ginny siquiera murmuraría una réplica, diciendo lo mucho que odiaba verse así de débil, sin embargo, ella se quedó con el rostro enterrado entre las ropas del Potter y el cabello pelirrojo hecho un verdadero desastre —Harry no lo había visto así desde que los gemelos explotaron un pequeño cohete de Zonko en su cama, unos cuatro o cinco años atrás.

Entonces Molly sonrió con suavidad, con los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y las manos todavía temblando, creyendo que, verdaderamente, aquellos dos estaban tan rotos que se complementaban.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era fuerte, porque a pesar de ser mujer y de poder quedarse como una ama de casa, serena, decidió salir adelante ella sola, independiente y tozuda como sólo un Weasley podía ser.

Harry era un apoyo constante en su vida, no lo iba a negar, pero jamás resultó ser una parte vital de la misma; ella podía continuar tranquilamente ella sola. Al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna princesa de cuentos para ser salvada por un príncipe azul, ni tampoco necesitaría de un deseo mágico para cumplir sus sueños.

Entrenó sin parar; día y noche, despertando al amanecer y durmiendo al llegar la luna a su punto más alto. Al final, todo el esfuerzo dio sus frutos y se vio reflejado en un _simple_ papel.

 _"Queremos avisarle sobre su admisión en el equipo de Quidditch, los Holy-…"._

Ese día no pudo terminar de leer y simplemente empezó a gritar como nunca lo había hecho antes, ¡era el mejor día de todos! Abrazó a su madre, a su padre, a toda la familia y envió una lechuza a Hermione en cuanto la mano dejó de temblarle.

Harry sólo sonrió, desordenándole el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Sabía que podías lograrlo, Gin.

Y esas palabras la hicieron un poco más feliz, un poco nada más, y eso fue más que suficiente.

Cuando vio a Harry, con sus ojos verdes llenos de orgullo, supo que estaba enamorándose de él otra vez, y esa vez no se quedaría callada.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era fuerte, porque la primera vez que escuchó un "te amo" provenir de los labios del joven más conocido en la historia de la magia —y quizás tendría un párrafo entero dedicado para sí en el libro, en caso de hacer una nueva edición—, sonrió y cerró los ojos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Sucedió la mañana de navidad, con Teddy y Victoire durmiendo en el sofá, mientras que Harry y Ginny los cuidaban descansando en el sillón de un solo puesto, acurrucados y cubiertos con una sábana.

No habían pájaros cantando y apenas se oían los pasos de los gnomos sobre la nieve. El árbol de navidad estaba lleno de regalos y ninguno de los niños resistió lo suficiente como para ver al señor Weasley dejándolos a mitad de la noche, con cuidado de no hacer escándalo.

Harry apretó un poquito más su agarre en la menor, percibiendo el latido acompasado de su corazón, murmurando un " _te amo_ " en voz baja, tan baja, que ella apenas pudo comprender lo que dijo.

Y se sonrojó desde las orejas hasta el cuello, luego frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Harry, con una sonrisa serena en los labios.

—Te tardaste demasiado.

—Lo sé, Gin.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era fuerte, porque en el momento en que el conocido "Elegido" se arrodilló frente a ella, con una pequeña cajita en la mano, a mitad de un desayuno en la Madriguera, únicamente frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

El suéter Weasley fue retorcido entre los dedos de la joven, quien trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante la mirada expectante de sus padres y de sus hermanos —Hermione no había podido ir por estar de vacaciones en París, ya le contaría más tarde.

Entonces, suspirando y observando los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, asintió al "Cásate conmigo, Gin" que soltó un Harry tranquilo y calmado.

—Eres un idiota — susurró, sin llegar a la alegría descontrolada que tendrían otras chicas al comprometerse, tapándose la boca con el jersey y estrechándolo entre sus brazos, percibiendo el aroma a tarta de limón que se quedó impregnado en la camisa de Harry después de ayudar a Molly a hacerla en la mañana—, pero aún así te amo.

Y los " _te amo_ " se volvieron especiales.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era fuerte, porque, si bien estaba en extremo nerviosa en el día de su boda, no lo demostró frente a nadie y sólo se quedó mirando a su reflejo en el espejo con el ceño fruncido de manera graciosa.

Ni siquiera cuando Hermione entró a preguntarle sobre si se encontraba bien, porque en su lugar ella estaría alterada hasta los huesos, admitió que tenía miedo. Ginevra únicamente suspiró y apretó los puños, esperando que a Harry no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de escapar en el último segundo.

Y entonces, con Arthur Weasley acompañándola al altar, sintió las piernas temblar. Sus ojos se enfocaron en todo y nada al mismo tiempo; era como un sueño del que jamás quería despertar.

El padre —o quien fuese que estuviera allí, Ginny no prestó casi atención— empezó con su habladuría y ella simplemente se quedó mirando a los demás, sentados en las infinitas filas de sillas.

Luna se encontraba embarazada y sonreía con su esposo tomándole de la mano; Neville parecía un desastre debido a las dificultades con los polvos Flu y su mala pronunciación, pero a Hannah no parecía importarle; Hermione se arrugaba la tela del vestido, ociosa, con un Draco demasiado fastidiado como para disimularlo a su lado; Ted y Victoire vigilaban los anillos como si fueran el mayor tesoro; Bill y Fleur simplemente observaban la ceremonia, mientras que Charlie veía alrededor, impaciente. George y Ron la observaban, orgullosos y nostálgicos por ver a su hermanita casándose —le hubiera encantado ver a Fred allí, también.

Todos ellos eran parte de su familia.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en cuanto Harry la tomó de las mejillas, esas llenas de pecas que desaparecían con un sonrojo, y la besó, demasiado feliz para no demostrarlo.

Al día siguiente le llegaron varias lechuzas y, en realidad, se sintió orgullosa al responder las cartas firmando al final con un _"Ginevra Potter"_.

* * *

Ginny Weasley (ahora Potter) era fuerte, porque, a pesar de que los músculos le dolían después de cada entrenamiento de Quidditch, seguía guardando un pedacito —minúsculo— de energía para abrazar a su esposo con fuerza en cuanto llegaba del trabajo.

No tenían descanso; él iba al Ministerio, revisando y esperando por alguna misión que nadie más quisiera hacer, y ella entrenaba sin parar junto a los demás jugadores de los Holyhead Harpies.

Cada noche se veían las botas de Ginny en la entrada, así como la túnica de Quidditch, mientras que ella se quedaba acostada en el sofá de la sala, esperando por Harry, quien siempre abría la puerta una o dos horas después.

Y la Weasley aprovechaba la ocasión para abrazarlo, importándole poco que estuviera sudado y lleno de sangre, entonces acomodaba sus lentes y lo acompañaba a la cocina, contándole las cosas que habían sucedido durante el día mientras hacían algo de cenar.

Después le jalaba de la camisa, tirándose ambos en la cama para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, sin las energías suficientes como para hacer algo más —sería otro día, cuando tuvieran un descanso.

* * *

Ginny Weasley (todavía Potter, por cierto) era fuerte, porque resultaba ser una de las pocas madres que no lloraban al ver a sus hijos partir en el Expreso a Hogwarts por primera vez. Ella sólo se quedaba allí, sonriendo, feliz al saber que sus hijos estaban a punto de vivir aventuras como las que ella tuvo.

Esperaba que Lily consiguiera "compañeros en el crimen" como lo fueron Neville y Luna para ella durante sus años de estudiante; que James dejara de ser tan malicioso y le dijera a esa chica que le gustaba (no era que Ginny se hubiera enterado por medio de su hijo. Una madre siempre debía estar informada a _cualquier_ costo); que Albus abandonase ese súbito (y raro) deseo de tener una serpiente mascota —Harry repitiéndole constantemente que era una etapa no calmaba sus nervios—; y que Teddy… bueno, no podía quejarse de Ted.

Hermione estaba unos metros más allá, con un niño de cabello rubio platinado aguatándole las manos, asintiendo a cada palabra que decía.

Lily, su hija, la miró con la bufanda tejida por su abuela alrededor del cuello y el cabello hecho un nido de algún ave sin hogar propio, justo como el de su padre.

Ginny sintió cómo la abrazaba y regresó el gesto, escuchando atentamente cada "te quiero" que la niña le ofrecía. Siempre era así.

Cualquier otra madre hubiera roto en llanto.

Pero Ginny no era cualquiera; tenía una voluntad de acero, un arsenal de hechizos para casos de emergencia y un buen gancho derecho que había roto más de una nariz en toda su vida.

Únicamente por eso, y para no causar que Lily llorase también, que James empezara a reírse o resoplara o que Albus arrugara las cejas, se permitió sonreír quedamente, mientras veía cómo se iban para subir al tren.

—Han crecido bastante, ¿no crees? —Harry tenía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Los lentes se le resbalaban por la nariz hasta quedar en la punta, y las canas llenaban su cabello oscuro y desordenado. Ya no era un chico de diecisiete.

—Justo como nosotros, Harry.

Porque era fuerte, un pilar; alguien que servía para mantenerlos a todos unidos con sus regaños, burlas y maldiciones, pero hasta ella necesitaba un descanso. Un momento para ser débil.

—Oye, Weasley, tenemos tiempo sin practicar Quidditch, y tengo uno o dos conocidos que pueden dejarnos un espacio en un campo, ¿sabes?

Y Harry siempre se lo permitía.

—Te voy a aplastar, Potter.

—¡Suéñalo! Podré no haber jugado en… no sé, quince años, pero el talento nunca se quita —declaró el de ojos verdes con orgullo, retirándose junto a su esposa del andén 9 ¾.

—Tengo tres o cuatro movimientos nuevos. Dudo que siquiera recuerdes cómo se lanza una quaffle. Y, para que conste, eso de _antes_ no era talento.

—… Por cierto, ese corte te hace ver sexy, Weasley.

—No seas adulador, Potter, que no te hará tener una ventaja.

Soltó una risita, escuchando a Harry dar una sarta de explicaciones sobre cómo sus halagos le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Definitivamente, ella era fuerte, pero los demás, su familia, sus amigos, eran los que la hacían así.

* * *

 _Son siete drabbles, me acabo de dar cuenta, dios, y casi 2000 palabras, dios_

 _Iré a ver Hyouka, chavas y chavos, ya no sé. **#Pray4RonAlCualPorPocoOlvido**_

 ** _~Uncontrolled Shipper_**


End file.
